Always There
by Chubby Bunny the III
Summary: Kain confront's Ruka on her love for Kaname. But Ruka doens't love Kaname. Will the truth of feelings come out in this confortation? Oneshot


Always there

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction except for the idea

.

.

.

They both had problems, some smaller then others, but problems all the same. But like all problems the biggest are the ones worth mentioning…

"Why can't you see it Ruka!" Kain yelled at her after slamming the door closed

Ruka's eyes closed with a pained expression before she opened her eyes to look over at Kain "I know Kain it's just…"

"Just what Ruka?" Kain asked in a calmer voice as he slid his hand through his hair

"I've loved…been infatuated with him for so long I can't just give up!" Ruka took a once over of Kain "Why would you care?" She hated that her voice sounded a little too hopeful to even her own ears

"I don't want you to get hurt" Kain said as he spread his hands out in front of him "And that's what's going to happen because Kaname loves Yuuki and nothing you do will change that.

Kain hated how he was talking to Ruka. But the sooner this all sunk into her head the faster she would understand and the faster he could keep her heart from being hurt. Even though what he was saying was probably already doing it. He just couldn't stand it, why couldn't she see what she had that was right in front of her?

"Oh…well you shouldn't worry I wont get hurt" Ruka whispered as she turned her head away from his soul searching eyes. How could she get hurt? She knew she wasn't in love with Kaname. Not when the man that she was in love with was standing in front of her and breaking her heart, the very heart he was trying to save.

"I know you thought you loved him Ruka but you must know that by now!" Kain said as if he hadn't even heard her. He didn't know why he was so mad. Oh yea he knew why he loved the woman in front of him and she had been flirting with a random guy just to get another guy jealous. As if it wasn't bad enough that she loved someone else she also had to rub it in his face.

"I understand that Kain" Ruka spoke with a much sterner voice never once looking at Kain.

"You do?" Kain sneered. His control on his temper had been unleashed. "Then pray tell what were you doing with that man in town?"

Ruka snapped her head back to look over at him "It's not what you think."

Kain stalked over to where Ruka was sitting on the bed. Until he spread his hands on either side of Ruka and put his face so close to hers till his mouth was near her ear "And what do I think?" he whispered into her ear

Ruka kept her gaze on the wall right in front of her and tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine. "I don't know" she whispered

Kain pushed off the side of the bed and ruffled his hair even more "Why do you keep doing these things for him?"

Ruka pushed her self off the bed to stand in front of Kain "It wasn't for him" her eyes were now spitting fire

He brought his head back and looked at her with confused eyes. Kain quickly leashed the monster that wanted to hurt her as much as she was hurting him. "Then why did you show so much interest in that human?"

_Should I tell him the truth?_ She looked along his face and decided against it. "Cause he showed interest, and it has been a long time since someone had looked at me like that."

He studied her face for a second "Why are you lying to me Ruka?"

Ruka slid her eyes away from his face "I don't know what you're talking about." She murmured to the side

Kain rubbed his hand across his face and then looked at her "Forget about it" he finally snapped and started to walk to the door "If you can't tell me then I won't bother you anymore."

Ruka's eyes widened and before she knew it she had grabbed a hold of his hand and was looking him in the face "Kain please don't go."

"Ruka" Kain wrapped his arms around the shuddering form of Ruka and buried his face in her hair "You can tell me anything."

"You don't understand" Ruka clenched her fist into Kain's shirt "I've already been hurt once and it's happening again Kain"

He pulled away from Ruka and sighed before scooping her up bridal style and started to carry her to the bed. "Kain?"

Kain tossed back the blanket and then dumped Ruka onto the bed "You're tired Ruka, go to sleep." He covered her with the blanket and stepped away

"But I thought you wanted to know why I did what I did" Ruka whispered as she looked up at Ruka

He shook his head and moved some hair away from her face "It doesn't matter any longer Ruka."

"But I want to tell you Kain"

"Why?"

"I want you to know the truth because you've always been there for me even when I was breaking apart, you were there."

"I'll always be there Ruka; you never have to doubt that." Kain whispered

"Why?"

Kain looked away for a second and then looked back "Weren't you going to tell me why you did what you did?"

Ruka frowned and then nodded "you were right I was trying to get some ones attention. But not who you think." Kain frowned at her answer and sat down on the bed so he could better listen to her whispering voice "I've been over Kaname for so long I can't even remember what it felt like to even like him"

"Then why did you do it?" Kain asked in a breathless voice

Ruka breathed in and out and looked up into his eyes and swallowed the lodge in her throat, only to have rock settle in her stomach. "Why will you always be there for me?"

_Stupid _Why couldn't I just tell him the truth? Ruka agonized over her decision for the next minutes while Kain stared at the wall above her head. Then his eyes came right back to her own and she gasped in shock at the intensity that was shown there.

Kain leaned over very slowly till Ruka could feel his breath on her lips. And in the next second his breath was replaced with his warm mouth. He took his hand to the back of her head and cradled it closer to his searching mouth. Ruka snaked her hand through his hair as she kissed him back.

He broke off the kiss and laid his forehead against hers. "Now do you understand?"

Ruka smiled at Kain "I tried to get you jealous."

Kain's eyes widened and then he smiled "Well it worked" he whispered before kissing Ruka again

"I love you." Ruka whispered against Kain's lips

He pulled away and smiled "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

Ruka smile and lifted her brow at Kain in a silent question making Kain laugh "Ruka you're the only person I know that can make me as mad as when Aidou comes home with another one of his other treasures. Or as sad as I've ever been and then as happy the next second. To put it short Ruka since I met you I've been on a never ending roller costar. How could you doubt I love you?"

Ruka smiled back at Kain as her eyes shined with all the love she felt and at that very moment she believed that no matter what happened he would always be there for her.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Author's note: So tell me what you think of the oneshot. Also don't miss my main story for Vampire Knights "Full Blood Moon" will be coming out in June or sooner! Also don't miss my other vampire knights oneshot.


End file.
